


Gym Buddies

by REntertainment



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Armpit Kink, Gym Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Shane recieves a very interesting customer in his gym. A very hairy, muscky, sexy customer.This writing is a work of fiction, I'm not even sure if Henry Cavill is gay xD this is a total self-indulging fic for me and Ed-Draws on Twitter xD hope you like it!





	Gym Buddies

“Hello!” I hear from the front door. “Is it open?” I’m pretty sure I recognize that voice, but I can’t really place it.

“We’re opening in 10 minutes!” I call from the administration office. “But if you’re new I can show you around!” I call while slipping my jeans off.

“I’d love that! I’m moving here for a while and I’m looking for a good gym! Saw a lot of great reviews on google about this place!” I puff my chest a little bit and I can’t help but smile widely.

“Well, thank you sir! I’ll be with you in a moment!” I answer while taking my shirt off.

“Sure! No problem!” the man says with his deep voice and English accent, sending shivers down my spine.

“Sir, your voice sounds familiar to me!” I shout while putting my gym bag inside my locker. “Do we know each other?”

“Well I don’t know, what’s your name?” the man asks with a hint of amusement on his voice.

“Shane! Shane Hawkers at your service!” I answer while taking out my gym clothes. “What about you?”

“Name’s Henry!” he answers, trying to repress a chuckle. “Henry Cavill!”

I feel very violent shivers going down my spine, I jump, startled, hitting my head in the process, letting out a hurt curse.

“Are you alright?” Henry asks genuinely worried.

“Yeah!” I answer while rubbing my head and slipping into my shorts as fast as I can. “J-Just a bump, nothing to be-” Did I really dent my locker? “Nothing to be worried about.” I put my shirt on as quick as I can, close the locker and run to the reception.

“Hello! Sorry for the wait.” I see him, and my heart stops for a second. Only to start running a thousand miles per second. “I- uh- Welcome to Arb- Arboreum gym!” my tongue is getting twisted and I feel a knot in my throat.

Don’t look at his pecs. Don’t look at his eyes. DON’T FUCKIN LOOK AT HIM DAMMIT!

“Are you alright, man?” God asks through- I mean, Henry asks looking concerned. “That _bump_ sounded bad.”

“Nothing a bag of ice can’t heal.” I answer trying to refrain the shivers on my body. “This way, please.”

I walk him to the members’ locker room, empty for now and maybe for the rest of the day since today is a day before Christmas Eve, everyone must be busy getting the dinner done with family and friends or buying last minute presents.

“Here are the locker rooms, we get them cleaned up every day after we close, they are free of charge, but you do need a lock, you can also take your stuff around the gym if your bag is small enough to be carried.” I say with a polite smile.

Goodness, he’s using a very sexy cologne, it’s making my penis twinge and slowly harden. He’s using a very casual, but tight, shirt and some jeans. Even like this he looks so hot!

“I see, how about the showers?” he asks with a gentle smile.

“Free of charge as well, we have hot and cold water, a steam room and a sauna, you can use them as long as you wish, but please, keep it healthy.” I say with a small chuckle. “Now if you-”

“How about the subscription?” he interrupts swiftly. “I don’t need you to show me around, I love this place. Tell me how much it costs and how much is for a personal trainer, please.” He says eagerly.

“Uhm- I- Sure!” His smile, his eyes and the scent of mint on his breath hit me on the best places. “Is 15 dollars a month for a normal subscription, but we’re having a 10% off due to holidays, personal training plans costs vary, it depends on what you want in it, how many days a week and how much time you plan on investing on said training.”

“Well, I am training for a new series I’ll be starring, and I need a great body.” He says with a smile.

“But, man, you already got a dream body!” I exclaim without thinking, a second later, I feel heat climbing to my face. “I-I-I mean-!”

“No problem, really.” Henry says with a laugh and a very polite smile. “I’m impressed on how much you lasted! You’re truly a professional.” He gives me a pat on my shoulder and I just start giggling a bit.

“Is just… I really like your work and- well- just, forget that I said that.” I ask with an ashamed smile. “So, you were saying?”

“Oh? Oh! Right!” he chuckles and sets his gym bag on a bench. “I want a plan with meal plans and check-ups, I’m planning on coming here every day, even weekends.” He sighs and gives a nervous smile. “If that is possible of course.”

“We do have something like that.” I say with a smile. “Do you have a lock with you already?”

He shuffles through his bag and takes out a combination lock with a nod.

“Put your stuff on any open locker and come to the reception so we can get you on the system, alright?” I ask with a more relaxed tone.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” He says with a smile and disappears behind a wall of lockers.

I take out my phone giving a small squeal of excitement and start typing on the gym’s group chat.

“ _Guys! You won’t believe this! **The Henry Motherfucking Daddy Cavill** is signing up!_” I get behind the counter and start typing some basic stuff for his register. I feel my phone turning into a bumblebee seconds after I send the message.

“ _Dude, what?! No way!_ ”

“ _Is this some sort of really mean Christmas prank?! LOL_ ”

“ _DUDE WTF?! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT WHILE I’M WITH MY BF! I’M GETTING A BONER!”_

_“Did someone said Daddy Cavill? :eyes:_ ”

I chuckle at the reactions and start typing again.

“ _And he’s hiring a **personal trainer**_ ”

“ _Wait. IS THIS FOR FUCKING REAL? X.X_ ”

“ _Shane Hawkers if you’re lying to us we’re going to whoop your ass **so fucking hard** you won’t be able to sit down ‘till next Christmas!_”

“I’m here.” I jerk my head, startled when I hear Henry’s voice near me. “Woah! Speaking of laser focusing.” He jokes while scratching his head.

Oh. My. God.

His pits. They’re not as bushy as I imagined but they’re perfect. He has a small patch of hair, not too much that you get hair on your tongue, but enough to give the pit textu- FOCUS ON THE WORK DAMMIT! He called a fucking professional moments ago! Make your gym proud!

“Sorry, my friends won’t believe me you’re here unless I have proof.” I say a bit ashamed. “Do you mind if-”

“Not at all!” he exclaims amused. “Just let me…” he gets behind the counter with me and puts his arm over my shoulder, his manly pit musk filling my nostrils. “Hm? You alright buddy?” he then jerks his arm down. “Oh sorry! I didn’t shower before coming here and-”

“Oh no! No problem!” what kind of face could I have done to make him worry like that? I froze for a moment there, his musk literally shut me off! “I like it!”

Fuck.

“Excuse me?” Henry asks confused.

“Your…” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! “Shirt! I love it! Limited-edition, Justice League, you, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ben Affleck, good shit, good shit.”

“You’re missing Ray Fisher.” Henry comments with a confused smile.

“I didn’t know his name... but yeah! Ray Fisher! Good shit, good shit.” I clear my throat and put my phone up. “So… selfie or-”

“Selfie’s okay, if you don’t mind my-”

“Dude, it’s a gym, trust me I’ve smelt all sorts of sweat.” I flinch on how weird (and real) that sounds. “On the gym! I mean, when it’s hot and everyone’s working out! Sheesh! You know… Uhm… just… let’s take the photo.” I answer while getting in my place again.

He chuckles and passes his arm around me again, this time, raising his arm a bit more, his musk invading me again.

Did I just see him wink?

No! Shane! Focus!

I take the picture, both of us smiling and hugging.

“Want one with you kissing my cheek?” Henry asks with a playful smirk. “Let’s make them lose their shit.” Am I death? Is this Heaven?

“Sure, that’ll be fun!” I answer trying to get the exact amount of fun and excitement together.

He gets his cheek near me and gives a cute smile to the camera. I refrain a fanboy squeal from coming out, it takes almost all my strength.

I place my lips near his cheek and take the photo.

“Where’s the kiss?” he asks faking to be offended.

“Oh, I- uh-”

“Come on, man! Have no fear!” he says with a smile. “You’ve already said you like my body and my straight-out-of-bed armpit smell! I can’t believe giving me a kiss on the cheek is so hard for you.” His playful smirk is still there, and I can’t resist it.

I smooch it.

I smooch it once, twice, thrice and then I lick it, taking a snap with each action.

We’re just laughing like madmen while reading all the thirsty messages, gifs and stickers.

“ _On a serious note, who’s training him?_ ” I ask them after two or three minutes of us laughing. I still can savor his salty taste and it’s just… perfect.

“ _Dude, he’s all yours, you already licked ‘im!_ ”

“ _Let’s see if he can c-_ ”

“And that’s it!” I rapidly take away my phone after I read _cum ‘im_. Henry is giving me a sarcastic “I did read that” look with his charming smirk.

“Yeah, uhm…” I cough and turn to the computer. “Shall we register you?”

We agree that going to a nutritionist right before the Christmas dinner might not be the best idea of the world, instead, we’re going to start a conditioning workout and take it from there.

Half an hour on the treadmill with a speedwalking pace, half an hour on the elliptic bike and other half an hour on the bike. Then some weights, starting light to see how much he can easily lift to get an idea of how hard his training would have to be. I mean, sure, we see him lifting a ton, but I want to make sure I’m giving him a proper training.

Three hours pass by, my prediction turning even more correct every second that passes.

While Henry is working out, I do some exercise too. Even though I confessed one of my dirtiest fetishes to him he never spoke to me in a mean or disrespectful way, he even made jokes about it.

When we finished I sighed pleased with our workout and took my small towel and started to head to the staff lockers.

“Where are you going?” the actor asks worried. “Aren’t you going to get a bath?”

“Yes, I am, but we have our own-”

“Are you going to leave me alone?” he dramatically pouts. “After all this bonding we did?” I laugh a bit and smile.

“Can’t believe you haven’t won an Oscar yet.” I sigh and smile. “Let me get my stuff over there, alright? Be right back.” He nods and walks away.

He’s so nice, and kinda dorky. He’s also very disciplined! The way he laser focuses when doing his reps is inspiring! And now I’ll take a…

I’ll take a shower…

Near him…

Oh…

And here come the shivers once more.

“Hey! You took your pretty time!” Henry greets with his towel in his hand. “You ready?”

“Hm? For what?” I ask a bit confused.

“You know,” He says while standing- OH MY GOD! NO! Eyes on his eyes. Eyes on his dreamy, blue eyes. “For Christmas?”

“Oh, right!” I say focusing my whole attention on his face. “Spending some time with my two cats and watching TV.”

“What about your family?” he asks a bit concerned. “Aren’t you going with them?”

“I fell from the grace after I decided not to become an important entrepreneur like my other three brothers.” I say with a sigh while walking to the bench he’s installed. “Turns out that a gym is not a suitable project for someone my… _breed_.” I retort my face in disgust and sigh. “Haven’t had a family dinner in at least four years.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He replies while patting my back and sighs while getting up. “I’ll be in the sauna, you’ll join me, right?”

“Hm?” I forget about my family immediately. “You? Me? Sauna?” I ask a bit confused.

“I mean, thought you’d like a nice whiff of this.” He says while raising his arms with a smirk. “Gotta say one of my kinks is doing it in a sauna.”

“D-D-Doing it?” I ask with a crack on my voice. Then, Henry goes pale and lowers his arm immediately.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I thought-”

“No! Don’t worry! I’d love to-”

“Really?”

“I mean… we’re talking about the same thing, right?” we stare into each other’s eyes for some seconds. Then, he slowly reaches for my crotch and rubs it lightly.

“I think we are.” He answers with a beaming smile.

“This will sound weird but-”

“Man,” Henry interrupts with a sarcastic smile. “You’re going to sniff my pits while jerking off, right?” we chuckle, and I slowly reach for his semi-hard shaft. “Go ahead, we’re among friends, aren’t we?”

“Do you know what muscle worship is?” I ask while rubbing his dick.

“I don’t, but I can get a nice idea of what it’s about.” He answers with a wink. “You want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Me to you?”

“No.”

“I’ve never been physically worshiped,” he says with a thoughtful tone. “But I’m eager to try, I’ll be on the sauna, bad boy.” He raises his arm and rubs his hand on his pit and then he rubs that hand under my nose, his manly scent sending electric shocks all the way to my penis. “There’s more where that came for.” He whispers with a deep, sexy tone.

“I-I’ll join you in a moment!” I reply while rubbing his hairy chest. “Just lemme get my clothes off.”

“I’ll see you there.” He winks and slowly walks away, rythmically swaying his hips.

I’m sure I almost rip my clothes apart only to take as little time as possible, I didn’t even put them inside the bag, I just tossed them out of the way.

I quickly walk to the sauna and open the door, only to find the most erotic, dirty and arousing scene.

“Hey! That was quick.” Henry is masturbating, nice and slowly, one hand is sliding all the way to the tip of his uncut dick and then all the way down to his hairy pubes. The other hand is playing with his nipples. “I hope you take longer than that with me.”

“With this kind of view?” I ask letting my towel fall to the floor, revealing my hard penis. “I’m not sure, but I can run twice if needed!”

“We’ll se about that.” He says while raising his arm. “Now come, I’m waiting for you.”

I slowly walk to him after retrieving my towel from the floor and sit at his side, slowly leaning into his pit and taking a deep sniff.

I feel the scent traveling all around my nose, sending chills and shivers down my spine. I can feel my ass aching to get that big dick inside. My penis is eager to get anything from him, any brush, any touch, he’s just aching for attention.

His scent is triggering all these great reactions with just a sniff. Maybe it’s the thrill of having sex with a celebrity, but I would be able to die in peace right now.

“You like it?” Henry asks with a raspy tone.

“Yes, sir.” I answer in a trance, taking another sniff and brushing my hand from his pecs to his abs, enjoying the softness of his body hair, the bump of his pecs, nipples and abs.

“Hey, man.” I look at him with a smile. “Can you help me?”

“With what?” I ask with a sheepish smile.

He slowly takes the hand on his torso and slides it all the way to his penis, I grab it soft, yet firmly and start jerking him off.

I keep sniffing and little by little I take my tongue out and give a shy lick. Immediately, a salty, strong flavor engulfs my tongue, making me moan.

“Did you just lick me?” he asks with an amused smile.

“Yes, I did.” I answer shyly. “You don’t-”

“By all means! Serve yourself, but…” he slowly lowers his arm, trapping me in a hot, damp cage of manly musk. I just press my face against and start licking to my hearts content while jerking Henry off.

He slowly takes mine and chuckles when he feels all the precum flowing from it.

“Wow, you’re an eager one, aren’t you?” he asks with a surprised tone. “Look at all these sperm already coming out!” I feel him rubbing my glans with two fingers while the other hand grabs my dick. “Hey, let me do something really quick.” He raises his arm and softly pushes my head away, after he does, he puts some of my own sperm on his pit.

I simply smirk and lick it away.

He then rubs his own glans and puts his own sperm on his pit.

I lick it away again, we’re chuckling and then he rubs his glans, then mine and does the same thing.

“This is quite amusing, if I’m being honest.” He says after I lick our sperm away. “But… I have a better way to do it.”

“Oh really?” I ask interested while leaning into him, he smiles and slowly closes his eyes.

Slowly, our lips join, and we start to kiss. Our mouths aren’t fighting or trying to impose themselves, I know my place, he knows his, we accepted an unspoken treaty that today, Henry is my top and that might never change.

Then, I kiss his chin, feeling his bristle tickle my lips. I move to his neck, slowly kissing my way to his nipples, biting the softly, getting a hiss from him.

“Too sensitive, no biting there please.” He whispers while gasping for air. “Hey uhm…”

“Wanna go to a shower?” I ask with a chuckle, I can barely breath too. He nods, and we stand up, exiting the sauna and moving to the nearest shower, we don’t open the faucet though, we're busy.

I kneel and bury my nose in his bushy pubes and smile, all of him smells manly and strong, I like that smell, it’s comforting, as weird as that sounds.

Inch by inch, I start introducing his dick in my mouth, trying to take it as deep as I can, he has a thick and long dick.

He takes my head once I signal with a gag, that’s all I can take, maybe three quarters of it. I look up and nod. He carefully tightens his grip on my head, careful not to touch my bump.

And the fun continues.

He starts giving soft and rapid thrusts while I jerk off, the faster he thrusts the faster I jerk making my climax build up fast. I try to stop but before I notice, I spurt thick lines of sperm into the floor and his foot.

He chuckles and takes his dick off.

“Mind if I finish alone?” he asks gently.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I’m near, I just want to paint your beautiful face white.” He whispers with his trademarked raspy voice, to which I simply nod.

I can hear his pants of pleasure, his hand rapidly traveling along his dick. A minute passes in which I am touching his balls and abs, licking his glans from time to time until finally he cums all over my face.

“Sorry, haven’t had time to release some tension these days.” He apologizes while wiping most of his cum away, I lick my lips savoring that salty flavor that is different from the sweat, this one has a twinge of sweetness to it.

“It’s alright.” I say with a small chuckle and stand up.

“You like it?” he asks surprised that I’m licking it away from my mouth.

“Wanna taste?” I ask with a flirty smile. He simple kisses me, getting some of his own cum smeared on his own face.

“Not half bad, but I wouldn’t drink it so eagerly either.” I laugh wholeheartedly and shrug.

“I mean… I’m eating Henry Cavill’s sperm, that’s a first.” He laughs and wipes more sperm out of my face.

When he’s finished I turn around and start stepping out of the shower.

“Where are you going?” he asks confused.

“F-Forgot my stuff in my bag.” I answer blushing a bit, he’s asking me to shower with him?

“Oh, please! I can share my shampoo with you!” he says while taking the bottle out of the shower bag. “Come on.”

He opens the water’s faucet and we shower in a comforting silence, rubbing our backs and when Henry starts washing his armpits, he let me do it.

“So… I’m going to be alone this Christmas too, want to join me with some wine and pasta?” I smile and giggle softly.

“Can I bring my cats along?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” The actor answers with a shrug while buttoning his shirt. “Shall we go?”

I shyly approach him and give him a soft kiss on the lips, my heart racing again.

“Sure thing, Henry.”


End file.
